rewind_rumble_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans vs Freddy Krueger
Summary Welcome to Rewind Rumble, this is going to be the fight between the pun loving skeleton Sans and the Dream demon Freddy Krueger, today we Rewind Rumble Sans Sans is the lazy skeleton from Undertale, he likes bad jokes, bad puns, and ketchup. Sans has many powers, he can change the gravity around, can remove invincibility frames, and has a stat known as Karma Retirbution, if the enemy gets hit than it would do so much damage that evil characters cannot withstand it. Sans's weakness is his one HP if he gets hit, he could die but he does have determination to survive a little longer before the hit kills him Freddy Krueger Freddy Krueger is the main antagonist of the Nightmare on Elm Street Franchise, he is the dream demon that goes around and kills his victims in the dream world, if you die in the dream, you die in real life. Freddy has so much powers like Sleep Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Possesion, Dream Manipulation and many more but he only has these powers in the dream world since his powers are limited by Dream demons, in reality he would be much weaker, but his physical strength is strong enough to keep up with Jason Voorhees and his biggest flaw is his fear of fire. Pre-Fight and now this battle is going to take place in the dream world and there is no prep time ITS TIME TO REWIND RUMBLE!!! Who Would win? Sans Freddy Krueger Stalemate Fight Sans was in Snowdin, Sans goes to Grillby's to get some food, after 5 minutes Sans falls asleep and Sans enters the dream world, Sans is walking around and the place look like Snowdin but it's not. The snow somehow now has blood dripping each time Sans walks around. Somehow a dream demon named Freddy Krueger shows up. Sans eye turns blue and starts to get mad as he thinks that Freddy Krueger is messing around Snowdin. THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET BRUTAL! FIGHT!!! Sans starts off by throwing some bones at Freddy Krueger, Freddy dodges the bones and backflips away from Sans's gaster blasters. Freddy charges at Sans with his razor glove and does a slash but he misses and Sans throws some bones at Freddy which made Freddy take serious damage from the karmic retribution. Freddy jumps and kicks a flaming tricycle and Sans uses his telekensis than throws the flaming tricycle at Freddy which made him scream and he hit the wall. Freddy gets back up as his wounds healed up, Sans lifts Freddy up and sends him to the air with many bones hitting him, Freddy teleports Sans to the bathrooms, Sans looks around in the bathroom until he finds a dead dog in the bathroom filled with blood, Freddy shows up in the mirror and tries to slash Sans but he missed again. Sans pulls Freddy out of the mirror and slams him through the wall, Freddy gets back up as he tries to get a slash on Sans put he misses again, Sans sticks a bone to his chest as the bone pierced right through Freddy's stomach and Sans summons a bunch of Gaster blasters at him. Sans thinks that he defeated Freddy and walks and away, but Freddy somehow is not dead and his body healed up, Freddy teleports around as he finally gets the hit on Sans and Sans bleeds to death since he fades away. K.O! Post-Analysis Freddy * Stronger * Faster * More Skilled * Smarter * More Durable Sans * More experienced * Better Agility Conclusion Winner: Freddy Krueger If you want to see a rematch between Sans and Papyrus vs Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees comment down rematchCategory:What If Battles Category:Undertale vs Horror Movies battles Category:MLPlover2011 Category:Completed Battles